


Staying Alive

by hchollym



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Aragimleaf, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Gimli in the middle, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Three Hunters, Threesome - M/M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the victory at Helm’s Deep, the Three Hunters celebrate still being alive for another night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I love this trio, but be fair-warned that there isn’t a lot of Legolas/Aragorn interaction in this because I don’t really ship them. Gimli is definitely in the middle, physically and emotionally, in this story.
> 
> The setting is a mixture of book-verse and movie-verse, but I used mostly book!Gimli for his character.
> 
> This was written for several kink meme prompts, including one that wanted a threesome with Gimli in the middle (which is my personal head-canon anyway), one that wanted drunken sex with these three after the battle of Helm’s Deep, and one that wanted Gimli tied to the bed by Aragorn and Legolas after he risked his life in some way (which will be in part 2). It also very lightly touches on a prompt for these cuddling.
> 
> I couldn’t resist writing something with these three after reading all those delicious prompts, because there are just not enough stories out there where Gimli is paired with someone other than Legolas. While I love Gimleaf, I like some variety too. So if there’s any other Gimli-pairing that you would like to read, please let me know, and I will see what I can do! Also, feel free to give me prompts as well!
> 
> Part 2 will be up in the next couple of days. Comments are always lovely <3

The battle of Helm’s Deep had been won, and the people of Rohan were celebrating their victory and toasting those who had given their lives for it. It was a night filled with cheer and sorrow, and the Three Hunters allowed themselves to relax and drink with everyone else. Even Legolas, whose tolerance of alcohol was far above the other mortals, was beginning to feel rather tipsy. 

The three were near inseparable that night after almost losing one another in battle, choosing to stay close so as to reassure each other that they were all still alive by their presence. Legolas and Aragorn were especially concerned for Gimli because of his head-wound, despite the dwarf’s protests that he was fine, because they both knew him well enough to know that he was far too stubborn to admit to being hurt. 

They had all risked their lives that day, for such is the nature of war, but Gimli seemed to enjoy going above and beyond by purposely putting himself in the direst of situations, like jumping off the rampart onto a group of orcs and trying to take them all on by himself. While the elf and man were grateful for his bravery and respected his attempts to help everyone but himself, his almost suicidal behavior was terrifying to them. They couldn’t handle losing him; not after everything they had been through together. 

As the night began to draw to a close, most of the people had either passed out in the great hall or retired to their rooms, and the trio began to make their way back to their own shared quarters, stumbling along the way. Their minds were hazy from the alcohol as Aragorn sat on the edge of his bed to remove his boots, Legolas and Gimli standing beside him to do the same. 

Gimli’s entire body felt hot, as if a fire was burning beneath his skin, and he pulled off his shirt to find relief, not noticing the way the other two occupants in the room stared. They had seen each other naked many times during their travels, but never in a situation where they didn’t have to be vigilant against possible threats. They could relax and let their guards here, and that made this feel very different from the other times they had undressed around one another. 

Legolas subconsciously licked his lips as he took in Gimli’s tan, muscular chest, and Aragorn’s eyes fervently scanned over the various tattoos and scars on it. When Gimli finally noticed their attention, he smirked. He was no stranger to the looks of lust that were directed at him by dwarves and men alike, but seeing them on his companions’ faces was new, though certainly not unwanted. 

It sent sparks of arousal throughout his body to see the two of them looking at him with such undisguised desire, and his own eyes dilated in response. His mind was reeling as he crashed his lips against Aragorn’s, who responded to the kiss eagerly, pouring all of his feelings of worry, fear and relief into it. It was rough and passionate as their tongues battled for dominance. 

Legolas watched in fascination as the blood rushed to his cock. He moved to stand behind Gimli, letting his hands roam over the dwarf’s exposed back. The muscles rippled under his fingers, and he leaned down to place a kiss on the dwarf’s spine. Gimli growled in response, kissing Aragorn harder and nibbling on the man’s bottom lip, causing Aragorn to groan and rock his hips up for more contact. 

Gimli pulled away from him, turning towards Legolas and helping the elf remove his clothes as Aragorn followed suit, quickly discarding his own. When they were both completely naked, Legolas sat down next to Aragorn on the bed, pulling Gimli down into a heated, sensual kiss. Aragorn’s hands wandered across Gimli’s chest and back as the man nipped and kissed the dwarf’s shoulder. He moved Gimli’s long red hair to the side so that he could mark his neck, emitting a moan from the dwarf. 

Four hands touched and massaged Gimli’s body, making the dwarf’s skin feel like it was on fire wherever their fingers caressed. He disconnected his lips from Legolas’s, putting one hand on both of his companions’ faces. He gently but firmly used his grip to turn their heads toward one another, pulling their faces closer together. 

They both grinned, easily understanding what he wanted them to do. Their lips connected in a tender and deliberate kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, tasting and exploring the other’s mouth. It lacked the fire and intensity of their kisses with Gimli, yet it was no less passionate in its own right. Gimli removed his trousers and began to lazily stroke himself as he watched the other two. Aside from their height, they were vastly different in appearance. 

Legolas was fair-faced with the graceful look of the elves, while Aragorn had the more rugged, raw look of men, and the thought of having them both at the same time was making Gimli’s alcohol-fogged mind even dizzier with anticipation. Aragorn and Legolas broke apart to watch as Gimli touched himself, undiluted hunger and lust evident in their eyes. Suddenly, as if the two had spoken wordlessly, they both reached out and yanked Gimli down on top of them. 

The dwarf turned his head to take the pointed-tip of Legolas’s ear into his mouth, nibbling and licking on it as the elf whimpered in response, shivering slightly from the sensation. Legolas lay back on the bed, pulling Gimli on top of him and bucking his hips up to allow their erections to rub against each other. The elf inhaled sharply from the contact and Gimli groaned, turning his head to the side as he pulled Aragorn in for another kiss. 

Legolas’s hand was tangled in Gimli’s hair as they grinded against one another, and Aragorn’s cock s was engorged and stiff with a bead of precum leaking from the tip. Gimli wrapped his hand around the man’s prick and began to stroke it firmly, causing Aragorn to moan and let his head fall back in pleasure. Legolas quickly grew impatient, desperately needing more. 

“Gimli, fuck, please, now,” he breathed out, unable to form complete sentences from the mixture of alcohol and arousal. Gimli growled hungrily, letting Aragorn’s cock fall from his hand. The man groaned from the loss of contact before hopping off the bed to retrieve the oil, grumbling under his breath about why he had to be the one to grab it, which made Gimli and Legolas both laugh fondly at their friend. 

He returned with the vial, and Gimli quickly splashed some onto his thick fingers before inserting one into Legolas’s hole. The elf released a ragged breath at the intrusion, and Gimli added another finger, scissoring the hole and working Legolas open as the elf bit his lip. Aragorn watched in fascination, holding the vial of oil idly in his hand. 

He wasn’t sure what to do at that point. Gimli’s backside was exposed, and Aragorn longed to thrust into the well-defined body and feel the hole tighten around him, but he wasn’t sure that the proud dwarf would allow it. Gimli seemed to sense what the man was thinking though and looked over at him, raising one eyebrow in a mixture of amusement and impatience. 

“Well, get on with it. Or are you planning on fucking me dry?” The words snapped Aragorn out of his uncertainty, and he quickly positioned himself behind Gimli, coating his fingers with oil before pushing two inside the dwarf at once. Gimli grunted, but continued his ministrations on Legolas, three fingers now stretching the elf as he found the spot that made Legolas cry out in pleasure. He rubbed the bundle of nerves relentlessly while Legolas whimpered and writhed below him, pushing himself back onto the dwarf’s fingers to get more friction. 

Legolas released a shuddering breath before gasping out, “Now, Gimli, please.” Gimli’s fingers were removed as the dwarf slicked up his cock with oil before aligning it with Legolas’s awaiting hole. Aragorn moved with Gimli, his fingers still inside the dwarf’s hole as he continued stretching it, until Gimli growled out, “enough with the fingers.”

Aragorn smirked and removed them, splashing the oil onto his throbbing erection. Gimli pushed inside Legolas slowly as the elf arched his back, gripping the sheets around him for purchase. Legolas’s body trembled from the intrusion, his muscles clenching and unclenching around Gimli’s shaft, and the dwarf’s head was spinning from the feel of it. Once his cock was buried deep inside the elf’s hole, he paused a moment to allow Legolas to adjust to the intrusion. 

Aragorn took the opportunity to position himself behind Gimli and push the head of his penis into the dwarf, emitting a groan from the other. Gimli was almost unbearably hot and tight around him, and Aragorn had a feeling that the dwarf wasn’t on the receiving end very often. The thought thrilled him more than it probably should have, and he had to take a few deep breaths to steady himself so that he didn’t finish before they even had a chance to start. 

Aragorn started to push further inside, going agonizingly slow, but Gimli was having none of it. He grabbed Legolas’s hips, pulling the elf’s body with him as he slammed himself back onto Aragorn’s cock. Aragorn gasped as Legolas and Gimli moaned, and the dwarf smirked slightly from the others’ reactions. He pulled out of Legolas before roughly shoving back in, causing the other to cry out. 

Aragorn tried to match Gimli’s thrusts as the dwarf started to pound into Legolas’s body, and they managed to find a sloppy rhythm as they rocked against one another. The three were so close that it was almost as if their bodies had melded together, their hair combining in a mixture of colors and textures that cascaded over their skin. 

Legolas was moaning loudly, his head tilted back in pleasure as his knuckles turned white from grasping the sheets so tightly. Aragorn was breathing heavily, and he bit down hard on Gimli’s shoulder, causing the dwarf to howl in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Legolas shuddered, taking his own throbbing erection in his hand and beginning to stroke it, but Gimli growled in response. 

The dwarf grasped Legolas’s hips tightly and sped up his rhythm to a pace so fast that it caused the elf’s hand to still, all but forgotten in favor of the mind-blowing pleasure that was overwhelming his body. The sound of skin slapping skin was heard as Gimli continued his punishing speed, and Aragorn found that he could no longer stay in rhythm with the dwarf. He stopped his own movements and wrapped his arm around Gimli to grasp Legolas’s cock and stroke him. 

Legolas’s vision became blurry as the dual stimulation brought him over the edge, and he cried out as he came, thick spurts of white coating their chests as his body shook from the intensity of it. His body went limp, his bones feeling liquefied and his muscles as light as air, and Gimli leaned down to captured his lips in a gentle kiss. 

Aragorn was growing impatient, as well as another emotion that he would rather not dwell on, so he wrapped his arms around Gimli’s front and pulled him up so that the dwarf’s back was flush against his chest. Gimli’s cock slipped out of Legolas, who winced slightly at the sudden loss, before Aragorn began pounding into him, rough and fast. Gimli groaned loudly as Aragorn breathed heavily in his ear, little gasps and moans escaping the man’s lips.

Aragon brought one of his hands up to grab Gimli’s chin and turn the dwarf’s head toward him, connecting their lips in a bruising kiss. Gimli took himself in his hand and began to stroke in time with Aragorn’s thrusts. They could feel the heat pooling in their bellies, and Gimli’s orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. His moans were muffled by Aragorn’s mouth as his release squirted across Legolas’s chest, some of it landing on the elf’s face and hair. 

Legolas glared at them, but his expression was ignored as Gimli’s hole spasmed around Aragorn’s member, and the man came so hard that he saw stars. They both collapsed forward, and Gimli braced his arms on either side of Legolas to hold up his and Aragorn’s weight. They panted as they regained their breath, and Legolas pushed Gimli’s chest lightly to signal them to move. Gimli pulled back to look at the elf and saw his own seed splattered across Legolas’s cheeks and in his hair. 

“You need to work on your aim, _mellon_ ,” the elf said in annoyance, and Gimli’s eyebrow rose, his expression one of open amusement. 

“What makes you think that I didn’t hit my target?” The dwarf replied, and Aragorn laughed. Legolas scowled, shoving both of them to the side. The elf stood up and walked over to the bucket of water that was in the room, cleaning himself as best as he could before tossing a damp cloth to the other two, who quickly wiped up the sticky mess on their own bodies. 

Aragorn lay down on the left of Gimli, draping his arm over the dwarf’s muscular chest and kissing his shoulder lightly. Legolas slid into the bed on Gimli’s other side, giving the dwarf a gentle kiss on the lips before resting his head on Gimli’s chest and cuddling up to his side. 

“It gladdens my heart that you are both still alive,” Legolas said quietly, and Gimli wrapped his arm around him and caressed the elf’s hair softly. 

“Aye, my heart is light with relief that I did not lose either of you this day,” Gimli responded honestly. Aragorn snorted and sat up slightly to give the dwarf a pointed look. 

“We are not the ones that jumped off the rampart onto a group of orcs or got injured when trying to take them all on by ourselves, my friend.” Gimli shrugged, unconcerned, and Aragorn scowled, his expression becoming serious. 

“You do not need to prove yourself by risking your life in such ways. A little more caution from you would be appreciated.” Gimli regarded the man with a raised eyebrow and a detached expression before closing his eyes and ignoring the statement entirely. Legolas sighed, propping himself up on Gimli’s chest to look at the dwarf. 

“Aragorn speaks the truth, Gimli. Dark are the days ahead, and ripe with danger for all of us, but you are far too careless with your own safety when you needn't be.” Gimli huffed, feeling offended by the implication, and his body tensed. 

“I am a dwarf; I can handle a little danger,” he growled out. Both Aragorn and Legolas narrowed their eyes, silently cursing the stubbornness of dwarves. Why couldn’t Gimli see that they were just worried about him because they didn’t want to lose their friend?

“Do we need to punish you until you learn not to act so recklessly?” Aragorn said in anger at the dwarf’s casual attitude, and Gimli’s eyes darkened with arousal. 

“Aye, I think that might be necessary,” he said in a low, serious voice. Legolas and Aragorn’s eyes widened as their throats went dry, and they swallowed hard. 

Once the shock wore off, the desire was evident on Aragorn’s face and Legolas grinned as he asked, “Aragorn, where can I find the rope?”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn and Legolas try to convince Gimli not to be so reckless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Wow, this story has a lot of tags now! This chapter has a lot more emotional elements than the last one, but I felt like it fit with the prompt, so hopefully you all still enjoy it even though it’s not purely smut.
> 
> The readers have spoken, and Eomer/Gimli will be the next pairing that I write. Yay! Feel free to still give me prompts though, and of course, comments are always lovely <3

“Aragorn, where can I find the rope?” Legolas asked, and Aragorn quickly hopped off the bed and retrieved a coil of rope from his pack. Gimli’s eyebrow rose as he eyed the man with amusement. 

“So that is why you truly brought the rope,” Gimli teased. Aragorn grinned as Legolas laughed softly before leaning down to kiss the dwarf again. Gimli ran his tongue over Legolas’s bottom lip, and the elf responded instantly, his mouth parting to allow Gimli’s tongue entrance. They deepened their kiss while Aragorn bound Gimli’s wrists securely to the bedposts. 

Gimli and Legolas parted as Gimli pulled on the ropes to test their strength. The rough material chafed his wrists as he moved, yet the painful sensation seemed to go straight to his cock and he found himself becoming hard again. 

“Kiss each other,” he commanded gruffly, and the other two shook their heads and smiled in exasperated amusement. 

“I do not think that you are in a position to be giving orders, _mellon_ ,” the elf replied. Gimli scowled, but it only caused the other two to grin wider in response. Aragorn lowered his head to kiss the left side of Gimli’s chest as Legolas did the same on the right. Gimli sucked in a breath as the two mouths worked their way across his skin. 

Legolas’s lips were soft and smooth, his kiss feather-light and just barely touching the skin, while Aragorn’s lips were chapped and rough, his open-mouthed kisses firm and hot on Gimli’s chest. The sharp contrast was intoxicating and maddening at the same time. Legolas licked and swirled his tongue around Gimli’s nipple at the same time that Aragorn nibbled lightly on the other one.

The dwarf gasped, his back arching as he pulled against the restraints on his wrists. His instincts were crying out for him to touch his companions, yet the ropes only scraped his skin and refused to budge. It was frustrating, yet Gimli found himself even more aroused by his lack of control over the situation. Aragorn kissed his way down Gimli’s chest, stopping when he reached the dwarf’s throbbing erection. He glanced up at Gimli and waited for the dwarf to meet his gaze. 

Gimli’s eyes were dark with lust, and Aragorn never looked away from them as he placed a kiss to the tip of the dwarf’s cock. Gimli shuddered, though it was more from the intense look in Aragorn’s eyes than the kiss itself. Legolas kissed his way down to Gimli’s balls, carefully taking each one in his mouth and sucking on it gently while Aragorn sucked on the tip of Gimli’s penis. 

He flicked his tongue over the slit and tasted the bead of precum that formed as Legolas caressed the inside of Gimli’s thighs. Both man and elf were painfully hard, yet they sought no relief for themselves yet. Aragorn worked his way down Gimli’s shaft, and the dwarf groaned, letting his eyes flutter shut. Legolas took this as his cue and sat up to look at Gimli.

“Will you stop risking your life so carelessly?” The elf’s voice was quiet and somber, and Gimli opened his eyes to look at him. The dwarf raised his brow and shook his head. 

“No,” he responded honestly. Aragorn pulled his mouth off the other’s cock with a loud pop. 

“Then I am not sure if we can continue this,” the man said in faux graveness. Gimli growled, but they ignored him. The elf and man turned toward each other and connected their lips in a sensual kiss, knowing that the sight affected the dwarf greatly. They made sure that Gimli could see their tongues swirling around one another as they grasped each other’s cocks and began to stroke them slowly. 

Gimli watched them with hooded eyes, his now neglected penis aching for contact. He bucked his hips up and yanked on the restraints around his wrists. The rope remained securely tied, and Gimli growled in frustration. Legolas and Aragorn pulled away from their kiss and looked at the dwarf smugly. 

“Now will you agree?” Aragorn prodded, but Gimli still shook his head defiantly and narrowed his eyes. 

“I do not see why it is such a great concern to you,” he retorted, causing both of his companions to glare at him. 

“We do not wish to lose you, Gimli. We need you,” Legolas answered forcefully, desperate to make Gimli understand. The dwarf snorted incredulously. 

“Such words are untrue, Legolas. You have each other; it matters not if I’m around,” he shot out bitterly. He knew that he was being unfair, but his insecurities were starting to rear their ugly head. He wasn’t used to dealing with these emotions; he was a proud dwarf and always had been, and this new-found self-doubt made him feel angry and weak. His companions never purposely made him feel left out, yet he still couldn’t shake the feeling of being an outsider, no matter where he went. 

He was the only dwarf in a kingdom of men, and even amongst their small group, he was the odd one out. He could see it on people’s faces when they travelled together. Everyone wondered why the elf and man were travelling with a dwarf. He knew that he was attractive, but he also knew that he would never be considered comely like Legolas and Aragorn. Males and females alike described them both as beautiful; something that he had never been referred to as and never would be. 

The two of them even had the bond of a language; Gimli had no idea what they were saying when they spoke in Sindarin around him, and it made his stomach churn in discomfort and irritation. He knew that he could never teach them his own native language, even if he wanted to, because it was forbidden, and that was just another example of how different he was from everyone else around him. It hurt, as loath as he was to admit it. Legolas and Aragorn’s eyes widened in shock at his words. 

“Why do you say such a thing?” The king asked in confusion, and Gimli merely shrugged, his previous anger suddenly drained from his body and replaced with resignation. 

“The two of you have a bond that I cannot pretend to be a part of. You even speak in your own tongue with words that I do not understand,” he answered honestly. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other in surprise, as if they had never even considered that Gimli would feel that way. When they realized their mistake, their expressions quickly became remorseful. 

“Forgive us for our oversight, my friend. We did not realize that it bothered you so. Do you truly have no idea of what we speak about in Sindarin?” Aragorn asked quietly as his eyes bore into Gimli’s. The dwarf huffed and avoided meeting his gaze. 

“I would not presume to know,” he answered. Legolas placed his hands on either side of Gimli’s face and forced the dwarf to look at him. 

“We speak about you,” the elf told him earnestly. Gimli’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. His expression suddenly changed, and he looked upset and angry again. 

“You insult me in your native tongue when I stand right before you?!” He bellowed as he tried to pull his wrists free from the ropes again, but only succeeded in scraping himself hard enough to draw blood. Legolas and Aragorn both reeled back as if they had been slapped. They looked so hurt by his accusation that Gimli began to feel guilty about jumping to conclusions. He didn’t truly think them so cruel as to disrespect him in that way, but his insecurities and temper had clouded his judgment. 

Legolas was the one who answered, his voice quiet and sad as he said, “We would never insult you, _mellon_. We speak of how worried we are about you when you push yourself too hard and how we would be lost without you.” Gimli’s brows furrowed and he frowned as he looked between the two of them incredulously. Aragorn gave him a small albeit sad smile in return. 

“He speaks the truth, my friend. You give us strength when our own begins to fail, and your unwavering loyalty reminds us that we are not alone, even in the darkest of times. No matter the path I take, it comforts me to know that you will walk it with me.” The man’s voice was sincere, and Gimli was taken aback by the raw and vulnerable expression on his face. Legolas placed his hand on Gimli’s chest, right above his heart, and kissed the dwarf’s cheek gently. 

“What would we do without our dwarf?” The elf asked with an affectionate smile, and Gimli felt some of the ice around his heart thaw. 

The dwarf grinned genuinely as he replied, half-playfully and half-seriously, “Probably be cut down by an orc.” The other two laughed, their somber moods lifted by the jest. 

“Probably,” Aragorn agreed with a grin. Legolas’s hand moved lower on Gimli’s chest until it was settled comfortably above the dwarf’s prick, although all of their erections had gone soft by then. 

“I believe that you have yet to be punished enough,” the elf said with a smirk, and Gimli groaned eagerly as he felt the blood return to his cock. 

“Aye, I believe you are right, laddie,” the dwarf replied, his voice low and hungry. Legolas kissed him again, and this time it was more passionate and desperate as the elf tried to pour all of his feelings for the dwarf into the kiss. Aragorn’s gaze was fixed on the sight of his own semen dripping from Gimli’s hole, and the man barely suppressed his groan. 

“I am going to fuck you with my own seed for slick,” he said in a low, husky voice, and the words caused Gimli to moan into Legolas’s mouth. Aragorn positioned himself between Gimli’s legs, lifting them up so that they were hoisted around his waist. He aligned his cock with the hole, still stretched from earlier, before shoving it inside quickly and without warning. Gimli gasped, his back arching as he gripped Legolas’s hair tightly. 

“Oh Mahal,” he breathed out, and Legolas wrapped his hand around Gimli’s cock, stroking it in time with Aragorn’s thrusts, which were frenzied and needy. Gimli’s eyes fluttered shut as his head fell back in pleasure, and Legolas licked and nipped at the exposed skin of his neck.

The dwarf bit his lip before lifting his head back up and opening his eyes to watch the scene before him. Aragorn had beads of sweet on his forehead as he breathed heavily and thrust into Gimli with abandon while Legolas was rubbing his own erection against the bed to get some kind of relief. Gimli laughed gruffly at the sight. 

“Come here, Legolas. Straddle my chest,” he commanded, though his breathing was ragged from his companions’ ministrations. Legolas’s penis was aching with the need to be touched, so he ignored the fact that they were supposed to be the ones giving the orders and complied with Gimli’s instructions. He straddled the dwarf’s chest, his hands gripping the headboard as Gimli leaned forward and took the elf’s cock in his mouth.

Legolas gasped as Gimli slipped his tongue underneath the foreskin and massaged the sensitive glans with it. The dwarf pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of Legolas’s shaft and sucked harder, moving his lips up and down the elf’s cock as it pulsated in his mouth. Legolas shivered, moaning and panting as he gripped the headboard tighter. 

Aragorn’s thrusts became erratic as he watched Legolas’s cock going in and out of Gimli’s mouth. His own penis was engulfed by the tight heat of Gimli’s hole, still slick with his seed from earlier, and that thought alone was enough to send him over the edge. He cried out Gimli’s name as he came again, shooting his load deep into the dwarf’s body. The pleasure was so intense that it blinded him for a moment as he rode out his climax. 

Aragorn grasped Gimli’s cock, stroking it firmly and quickly, and Gimli moaned, the sound muffled by Legolas’s penis in his mouth. It sent vibrations through the shaft, and the elf bit his lip as he whimpered. Aragorn swiped his thumb over the tip of Gimli’s cock, and the dwarf’s back arched off the bed as he let Legolas’s prick fall from his mouth. Gimli cried out as his orgasm was ripped from him, and he shuddered through his release. 

When he came down from the high of his orgasm, he realized that Legolas’s cock was still hard and throbbing in front of his face, and he eagerly took it back in his mouth. Legolas gasped as Gimli applied pressure with his lips, moving his mouth up and down the shaft rapidly, and the elf could his release drawing close. 

Gimli suddenly deep-throated him and then swallowed around his cock, and Legolas barely had enough time to pull out before he spent himself all over Gimli’s face and hair. He felt the tension drain from his body as he trembled from the aftershock of his orgasm. Gimli growled at the elf as globs of his seed ran down the dwarf’s face, but Legolas just grinned in response. 

“Now we are even,” he said victoriously, though his voice was kind and affectionate. Aragorn laughed as he stood up shakily to grab the bucket of water again. 

He and Legolas cleaned themselves first, and Gimli grunted as he struggled against his restraints, but the other two didn’t release him immediately. Instead, they both used a damp cloth to gently clean the dwarf’s body, Legolas focusing on his face and hair as Aragorn wiped off his chest and cleaned his hole carefully. Gimli’s heart ached in his chest; never had he felt so cared for and cherished as he did in that moment. 

Once they were finished, Aragorn untied the ropes and Legolas took each of Gimli’s wrists in his hands and kissed the raw skin tenderly. Aragorn pulled the blankets over them as Legolas curled up to Gimli’s side, kissing him softly. The dwarf then turned to Aragorn, giving him a quick peck on the lips as the man pressed his body against Gimli’s other side. The man and elf both lay their heads on either side of Gimli’s chest as their longer legs intertwined with one another below. 

“I do not wish you to lose you, Gimli. I beg of you to be less reckless with your life. Will you at least try, for my sake if not your own?” Legolas asked quietly, and Gimli let a small smile appear on his face as he caressed the elf’s hair again. 

“Aye, I suppose I can do that, laddie,” he replied sincerely. He felt Aragorn and Legolas both smile against his chest in response, and the three of them closed their eyes as exhaustion finally set in. 

They fell asleep like that, holding each other close and resting peacefully, content in the knowledge that they were all still alive for another night.


End file.
